Safety in the Darkness
by AmericaSweetSouthernBelle
Summary: Ariadne has a polar opposite Twin sister. She find out that she may be able to create dreams with a snap of her fingers, but her sister can turn them into a nightmare just as quickly.  Some Arthur x Ariadne.   OC x Eames
1. Ain't No Sunshine

_Alright, I had this up about a week ago. But I took it down because I wanted to edit my story a little bit. But now I'm 27 pages into it, and I believe that it's going to stay how it is. So here's chapter one! Enjoy it! Ariadne is coming in next chapter... And the plot is looking pretty fab. _

**_I don't own Inception... And I don't own Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers... But If I owned either of them I would be a lucky girl._**

* * *

Chapter One: Ain't No Sunshine

_"There ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away." –Bill Withers_

Adriana sat with her eyes pressed together. Her body was facing the bay window of her quaint little apartment on the corner of her deserted street. A fresh layer of snow kissed the ground before the heat of the cement made it melt away. She heard the heavy footsteps of her boyfriend on the old wood floor of the apartment. His shoes fell heavy into a predictable pattern that meshed with the drone of his once-upon-a-time sexy voice. "Adriana, if she wanted to hear from you, she would have already called you." His voice did nothing for her now.

"Right, just like how your brother called you?" she spat sarcastically. Her British accent was thick from all the years cooped up with her grandmother and grandfather. Though she loved them dearly, her personal life had suffered. She finally turned away from the window and began to pack up her bag.

"Adriana… You know this is different." He tried to argue.

"How? How Jake? How the hell is this different? Ariadne is my sister. We've been separated since we were children all due to our parent's negligence. We're fucking twins. And she's in Paris while I'm stuck in England for all these years. No way in hell that we could contact each other. I'm going to find her. No matter what it takes, you're either going to be with me, or this is over. There's no gray this time." She gave him the ultimatum.

Of course other than the ultimatum that night, she also dropped the bomb to him that she knew where her sister was, and that she was now graduated from College and she was going to find her.

"Really… Is this how you're going to handle it?" he asked her. "If I don't agree with your ways you're just going to leave me? Is that how it is?" he asked her. She smirked she knew she could get what she wanted, and she wanted him gone.

_It's nights like these when bridges must burn…_She thought to herself. She turned away from her bag and to him. She placed a hand on his chest lightly and looked up through her eyelashes into his eyes. She knew that this simply act would have him melting.

"Darling, I've been out of this relationship for quite some time. Suppose that I would never hear about that late night at work? How was she? Was she simply fantastic as you fucked her at her desk? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she smiled evilly. She slid her lean foot into her Louboutin heeled-boot. She now stood the same height as her boyfriend. Which didn't take much as to the fact that this certain British man was never exactly tall to begin with but it did help her loom over the poor chap and drill her point. She was an arsonist tonight, and she was burning all her bridges.

"I… I have done nothing of the sorts."

"Nothing of the sorts!" she snorted as she began to zip her bag. "Rightio. Like I'm going to believe a word that would ever come out your bloody mouth." She rolled her eyes as she slipped on her black double-breasted sailor coat. She buttoned it with her nimble fingers before pulling on the skintight black leather gloves. She looked at her useless lover and gave him a warm smile.

"Adriana. There's a better way to deal with this. Better than going all the way to France without the slightest notion of where to find her." He tried to stay calm, but she had an amazing ability to piss off every person within the mile radiance when she pleased.

She wanted passion, she wanted bonding, and she wanted love. She did not want a man such as Jake. He was boring, not that fantastic in bed, and had simply no idea how to please a woman outside of a boardroom. It was made clear to her some time before this particular night in December, that in fact, this current boyfriend she had was not the most faithful. She was also aware of the looming fact that she was sick of how he acted like a toddler when he didn't get his way. He wasn't a particularly strong chap. Nor was his personality. She wanted something she could fight with, and for once, lose. She wanted a man who would act like a man. Not a pansy.

She didn't exactly know what she would find when she found her sister. But she wanted to find her sister nevertheless. She needed the contact of sisterly love. She wanted to make up for the time that her parents greedily stole from them. She had a knack of getting what she wanted when she wanted.

She threw the duffle bags over her shoulders and took one last look at Jake when her hand touched the doorknob.

"Jake… This… Whatever the hell this has become. Is over. I'm done. Don't call. Don't bloody text me. Don't fucking follow me. I'm done with you and your unpleasant ways. You can go back to that redhead… What is her name? Sally? Sue? Whatever. There's nothing holding you back any longer. Adieu." She walked past the threshold of the apartment and quickly made her way down the stairs. On the curb was her car, she threw her bags in the back and made her way past the Thames.

With in an hour and a half she was at the ferry. She pulled her car onto the ramp and watched as England passed in the wintery sun. She felt free. She felt the water vapor lightly caressing her skin. This was what she wanted. This was the challenge she was yearning for so dearly.

She sat in her car and waited. She pulled her cell phone from the glove department and made a phone call.

"Hello?" her throat clinched. She had to force herself to speak.

"Father?" she gripped her steering wheel tightly.

"Adriana?" he was surprised. Of course he was surprised. She figured he would be. In all reality, it had been years since she talked to the man. She was slightly surprised he remembered her voice.

"I want to find my sister. When did you last contact her?" She kept a business tone about the call. She didn't want her father to think he was on her good side. If asked which parent she liked better after the divorce she would say neither. She hated both with a burning passion. She had missed her sister ever since they were separated.

"I haven't talked to Ariadne in almost a year… Last Christmas actually." He told her. "Last I heard, she was living in Paris. Becoming an architect. But neither of you girls keep me updated."

"There's a reason for that." She said briskly. "What's her number?" she asked.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure. But I can tell you where she lived." That was enough to go on.

"Alright, give me the address." She wrote down the words. By the time she was off the phone, she was across the water. She pulled her car off the ferry and began the journey.


	2. Chasing Cars

_Alright, Here chapter two! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry it's a little short. I'll make it up in the next chapter... Next one's going to be fun!)_

_ I'm currently working on some new chapters farther down the line... And i'm thinking about maybe playing around with individual point of views... What do you guys think? Do you like how it's written now, or would the general consensus like to see into each of their individual heads at some point?_

_Just Wonderin'. _

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. So don't even think about it. I also don't own Chasing Car... Sadly. ON TO THE NEXT ONE!**

* * *

Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol

"I need your grace to remind me to find my own."

She pulled up to the apartment complex that her sister was supposed to live in. She let her honey blond hair hang down around her face.

"Fucking shit it's bloody cold out here." She mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs and stared at the number. This was her moment.

She wanted to knock on the door. But she was scared. Their parents separated when they were six years old. Their father took Ariadne and they lived in America, some where around Washington. Adriana was shipped to her grandparent's home. Their mother died shortly after the divorce and through all the pain and sorrow she was moved to England.

Not where she wanted to be of course. She wanted to be with her twin sister. They were polar opposites from an early age. Adriana had tight blond curls while her sister had beautiful dark brown locks. She could easily remember that Ariadne had dark chocolate brown eyes while hers were an icy blue. They looked similar in the face, but Adriana wondered if they still would after all these years. She bit her bottom lip as her fist came up to the door. She was hesitant.

_What if Jake was right? _She questioned herself. What if he was? What if her twin sister wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with her? Adriana just happened to find out that her sister was going to college in Paris because their grandmother accidently let it slip. It had been eating her alive for the last week and a half.

Her sister was so close, yet it seemed she was so fucking far away. She could see those dark brown eyes but she couldn't find the voice to get her attention.

But here she was. Standing in the doorway of her sister's apartment. She finally let her hand fall against the grain. It was a tad bit late and she prayed her sister wouldn't get pissed over being woken up. But if they were anything alike, then her sister was probably a night owl like her.

The wait was excruciating. _Come on… Ariadne… Please? Please let this be your apartment… _Adriana thought to herself. She heard the lock click and then the door open slowly.

In moments she was standing toe to toe with a pretty girl with dark chestnut hair. Her brown eyes sparkled with something that was thrilling and passionate.

"Adriana? Is that really you?" her voice sounded familiar to hers. A smile curled up on her face.

"I'm as much me as you are you, Darling." She smiled as her sister stared at her for a moment taking in the gravity of this situation.

"Oh my God… Adriana!" The next moment her sister's arms were wrapped around her neck. Adriana clung to her sister.

"I can't believe it's really you…" Adriana told her sister.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Ariadne exclaimed. "God, come in! Come in!" She let her freezing sister into her small cozy apartment. She walked them over to a comfy maroon leather couch. She sat down and patted the seat beside her. Adriana slid the coat off her shoulders and pushed the gloves into her pockets. She sat down on the couch and looked at her sister for a moment. They had similar facial structure. Although Adriana was leaner and slightly taller to her counterpart, she could still see the twin resemblance.

"How are you?" She asked suddenly to Ariadne. Ariadne smiled warmly.

"I'm wonderful, so wonderful… I'm currently becoming an architect. I have a good job…"

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"There's someone I like."

"And you haven't gone after him yet?"

"He's extremely professional." She blushes.

"YOU WORK WITH HIM?" Adriana nearly fell out of her seat.

"Yes."

"YOU HAVE TO GET WITH HIM!" she told her suddenly. She started laughing.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Don't need to. Be a little spontaneous."

"Tell him that."

"We both know I would."

"Good point."

"God I've missed you Ari."

"I've missed you pretty bad too Dre." Ariadne smiled at her sister. "What are you doing with yourself now?" she asked Adriana suddenly.

"I just up and left my entire life in England."

"Are you scared?" she asked. Adriana smiled warmly unlike the sarcastic smirks from earlier that night.

"Nah. I didn't like the bloke that much." She winked. Ariadne laughed.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked.

"I'd like to get to know my sister again."Ariadne nodded her head in agreement.

"Then what?"

"Get a job. I've got enough cash to get an apartment for a few months before a job will be necessary." She smiled to her sister.

"Want to crash here tonight?"

"That would be splendid." They talked until late into the night before both of them decided to go to sleep.

At least, one of them decided to go to sleep. Adriana slept peacefully on the couch.

"Sorry sis, but this has to be done." Ariadne pulled out the dream-sharing device. She set the dream for five minutes before she strapped the needle to both wrists. "If your like me… You're going to have a niche in this too." Ariadne spoke softly to her sister. She pressed the button and the dream began.

_

* * *

_

_xoxo._


	3. Good 'Ole Fashion Nightmare

_Alright, Chapter three. It's short. I'm sorry. But Maybe... Just maybe, i'll post another chapter tonight. : ) I'm just trying to keep a cushion between the chapter i'm working on and the one you're reading... _

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. Yeah... And she's pretty kick ass. I also don't own Good 'Ole Fashion Nightmare... But I do love me some Matt & Kim. Neeeext!**

* * *

Good 'Ole Fashion Nightmare: Matt & Kim

_ "Lost teeth like white jewels of some kind. Petty theft for penny crimes, for penny crimes, and we yell Oh, like a good old fashion nightmare."_

_The room was dark. _

_ "Ariadne." The man spoke. Ariadne's skin began to crawl. "Come, come closer… I won't harm you." Ariadne's hand went to her pocket. This is the dream her sister was having. It's not her creation. The man's voice was smooth and deadly. It reminded her of Fischer. It sounded young yet wounded. She resisted from the urge to walk towards it. She couldn't find her sister._

_ "Ariadne." The man's voice was beginning to come closer. "Ariadne, tell me what you know." The voice was in her ear. She screamed and jolted into the opposite direction._

_ "S-s-stay away from me." she tried to make her voice sound stronger._

_ "Ariadne… That's no way to treat an old friend." The voice hissed._

_ "Stay away!" she screamed._

_ "Ariadne… I have a friend of yours." His voice sounded airy. Her throat suddenly became dry._

_ "…Adriana?" she asked._

_ "No… far closer than that meaningless girl." She heard a man scream. It was piercing._

_ "Arthur?" she panicked._

_ "The young chap? Why yes… Yes I believe his name is Arthur." The voice sounded like it was making fun of her. _

_"Yes… Do you know what it's like to lose your better half?" the voice suddenly changed. The voice was Mal. She tried to look around the room. But it was pitch black._

_"Leave him alone!" _

_ "Tell me what you know!" Mal's voice blended with Fischer's. She tried to run. But she couldn't get her feet to move. Tears were now streaming down her face._

_ "Let him go!" She cried out. "Please… Just let him go." She bawled. She couldn't control her emotions and she couldn't control her body._

_ "Tell me darling, tell me what you know." The voices were on either side of her head. She couldn't make her feet move._

_ "Leave me alone!" Her voice sounded as panicked as she was. "Just kill me!" She screamed._

_ "Then what fun would this be? Tell me… What did you do to me?" Fischer's voice was in her head now._

_ "I… I have done nothing!" she screamed._

_ "Lies!" he spat. She still couldn't see any faces. There were no lights. She felt a push on her back. She fell forward and was now lying on the floor._

_ "Tell me! Tell me now!" Fischer screamed._

_ "Or your precious Arthur will die a painful death." Mal's voice sang beside her ear._

_ Ariadne desperately searched for her totem. She her hands finally found enough strength to pull it out of her pocket she felt the weight. "This is a dream. This is a dream." She kept telling herself._

_ "Enough!" Adriana's voice rang through the dark. Ariadne's eyes searched for her._

_ "Adriana!" she screamed for her sister._

_ "Let her be!" Her voice was powerful. It had the sound of a woman who was not going to take shit from anyone. She could see Adriana walking towards her now. She had a very pissed off look shining in her eyes. Every step she took, light surrounded her feet. It was like light surrounded her entire core. Like she was the only light in the darkness. She crouched down on one knee. She touched Ariadne directly in the center of her forehead. When she brought her finger back Ariadne could move her limbs again._

_ "What…How?" Ariadne asked her. She just smiled simply. _

Ariadne flew straight up. She quickly ripped the tubes out of both of their arms. Adriana slept peacefully. Ariadne ran to her bedroom and threw the case under her bed. She let out a deep breath. That was scary as hell. She thought to herself. She fumbled with her cell phone. She called Arthur. She set her totem down on the table and pushed it with the pad of her thumb. It clanked to the table with a thud.

"Hello?" Arthur's voice was covered in sleep.

"Arthur?" She could hear the fear and frantic pitch in her voice.

"Ariadne? Are you ok?" She could hear him become wide-awake.

"I… I was just making sure... You're ok?"

"Yes? What's going on Ariadne?"

"I…Nothing. Nothing." She mumbled.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She could hear the frown in his voice.

"It was just… A nightmare. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow… Kay?" she asked him.

"Alright. Goodnight Ariadne."

"Goodnight Arthur." She closed her phone and set it on her bed stand. She took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and let sleep come naturally, with the relief that she had lost the ability to dream.

* * *

_xoxo;;_


	4. Teenage Dream

_Chaaaapter Fourrrrr! See, I told you I'd give you another chapter. I've got sad news though. As of friday, I may not get to update for a while... But don't give up on me! I'm moving into my dorm and i'm sure as hell going to try to get this story finished in a reasonable amount of time! _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little fluffy. But next chapter may be a tad bit short... But man, I'm excited about chapter six! Way excited! Have a great Wednesday! (Maybe another chapter today? Say whaaat?)_

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. Yeah... And she's pretty kick ass. I also don't own Good 'Ole Fashion Nightmare... But I do love me some Matt & Kim. Neeeext!**

* * *

Teenage Dream: Katy Perry

"I know you get me, so I left my walls fall down."

Ariadne woke up realizing she told Arthur she'd talk to him on this particular morning about sneaking her sister into a shared dreamscape that she didn't exactly ask permission for and then got way more than she exactly asked for. In the same moment she realized she couldn't just leave her sister at her apartment. But she had to go and work on the new maze for the next mission, which was still in the works of being negotiated. But she was still majorly freaked out about what her sister created of.

It was absolutely bizarre. But who was she to say what was strange? She walked into the kitchen to see her sister standing in fresh clothes and she was freshly clean. Ariadne could smell the soap in the air. Her sister stared out the adjacent window. She was leaning against the counter with a white coffee mug in her hand. She looked calm and serene. Ariadne wished she could learn some of her sister's grace. Her piercing blue eyes met with Ariadne's chocolate eyes before her glance went back out to the window.

Ariadne had to admit that her sister was extremely different from her. Even to the clothes she wore. One similarity struck her though. Her sister had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of ankle boots, she noticed they had red heels.

_Expensive._ Ariadne thought to herself. Adriana's shirt was flannel with white and red plaid and it hung loosely to her sides. She had on a bright red tank top under and a plain loose silk scarf. Her nails were even neatly manicured black to match the scarf.

Ariadne didn't know what to say. Her sister looked deep in thought. Like something was wrong.

"Good Morning Ariadne." Adriana spoke first.

"Good morning."

"You were in my dreams."

"I was?" Ariadne was startled by her sister's bluntness. Her sister offered her a cup of coffee.

"Yes." She didn't go into further detail. She just stood there gazing out the window. Ariadne immediately realized her sister had a talent that Cobb would more than likely want to add to the circle of thieves. Adriana proved last night to her sister that she was still polar opposite of her.

_I build cathedrals, and elaborate mazes… And my sister can destroy it with such ease… She can cause a beautiful dream to be turned into a sickening nightmare. If I hadn't been trained… She would have let my own projection steal whatever information they wanted out of my head and she would have just hung out in the background and extract the information. _Ariadne thought to herself. She wasn't extremely proud of the Fischer mission. Though it got Cobb back to his children, it forced a man to completely change his demeanor. She let the silence settle between them.

"I have to go to work today…" She told her sister suddenly. Adriana looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm not much up to talking right now." She told her.

"It's understandable." She smiled.

"I believe I'll go shopping… Need anything?" she asked.

"Do you know any French?" Ariadne asked.

"J'ai pris française pendant cinq ans. Je crois que j'en sais assez pour être tout à fait bien." She smiled at her sister.

"You've took French for five years… You believe you'll be quite alright?" Ariadne confirmed. Her sister smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, well. Thank you for the coffee. I'm going to go and get ready for work." Her sister nodded her head in silent understanding and they went their separate ways.

Ariadne walked the bustling streets of Paris to the warehouse. Her sister was already gone by the time she got out of her room. She brought the metal case with her and set it inside one of the offices when she entered the warehouse.

"Ariadne!" She heard Arthur yell. She felt a lump come into the back of her throat. She was going to have to admit to him that she snuck into her sister's dreams without her sister's permission and she would have to confide a deep secret to him… She dreamed of him. She slowly turned around and smiled.

"Good morning."

"What was up with that call last night?" he asked. His voice was laced with concern and curiosity. "You said it was a nightmare… I thought you couldn't dream?" he asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Come on… I'll give you the short version. My sister that has been gone for years came by last night. She used to live in England. She came looking for me, and trust me. I'm very thankful. But when she fell asleep on the couch… I just had this unbelievable urge to get the dream machine out. Before you chastise me, hear me out. When I got into her dream… It was pitch black. I was deathly afraid of the dark when I was younger. I couldn't see anything in the room. I began to get interrogated by two voices. One was Mal the other was Fischer. We both know Mal still… just the thought of her." Ariadne shivered. "And I still feel guilty for completely changing Fischer's essence. Fischer kept yelling and saying 'Tell me what you know.' Then Mal showed up and started to harass me. And... Then I heard you scream. Like from the Fischer's mission… Like how Eames acted like Browning. And out of nowhere my sister comes and saves me from it all. She walked into the darkness she had light surrounding her. She freed me and then woke me up." she tried to keep herself calm while rushing it out.

"She… Made a nightmare?" Arthur asked. Ariadne nodded her head.

"She's my polar opposite." She told him. He was silent for a moment.

"Huh. That's extremely… Peculiar." He muttered.

"You're telling me." she huffed as she sat down in her desk chair. He was silent for a moment.

"You were worried about me?" he asked quietly.

"I was extremely worried." She said without thought. "I don't know what I would do without you." She was quiet for a long moment before her face flushed red.

"If you have those feelings… Why won't you accept my dinner offer?" he asked her.

"I…"

"Come on Ariadne…"

"Arthur, you know why I'm scared."

"We won't end up like that." He knew she was talking about Cobb and Mal. She knew he was right. He had been there for her. The first time she woke up from the dream, and then the first time she met Mal, he was with her when she woke up from Cobb's subconscious. Not to mention the kiss in the Fischer's dream. She loved how his lips felt against hers. And then after the mission he was there when she cried herself to sleep because of the guilt of changing a man without him knowing. She felt like she had breeched a moral she never really knew she had. He was there to comfort her.

"I really like you Arthur." She muttered.

"Then why don't we try?" he asked. She realized this might be the only time that she would ever see him throw professionalism to the wind. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Alright." She smiled. "Nothing fancy… Not yet… How about coffee?" she looked at him. She was scared and nervous.

"Alright. How about after work?" he asked. "Coffee and maybe dinner?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright." She smiled. _Take that Adriana._

"Well… Now that we have plans… I believe we need to go and talk to Cobb about your sister." He looked at her. She felt all the color drain from her face.

* * *

"Let me get this straight… You're saying your sister has the ability to pull nightmares out of someone's head to extract information?" Eames asked from the circle of chairs where everyone sat. Ariadne nodded her head.

"It would make sense. Twins that are polar opposites." Cobb's sat forwards in his chair his forefinger and his thumb gently rubbed his beard.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ariadne asked him.

"Bring her here tomorrow." Ariadne let out a deep sigh of relief. "I think she may be useful on the next mission." He continued. She nodded her head.

"I can't wait to meet the little pixie's twin. Darling, does she look anything like you?" he asked.

"Well. Kind of. But not really." She didn't really know how to answer.

"Splendid!" he smiled. "Say… What's her name."

"Adriana."

"Your parents have a thing for 'A' names?"

"I suppose." She muttered. She had a feeling Eames and her sister would get along perfectly. "She's British. She has blond, curly hair and blue eyes. Sometimes they look gray. She's about my height, but she's always wearing heels so she's taller… She's outspoken one hundred percent of the time. She'll take you on a run for your money Eames." Ariadne smirked.

"She sounds smashing." He smiled.

"I believe the forger may have a little crush." Arthur smirked.

"Oh shut it. How can I have a crush on someone I don't even know?"

"Because you have that look in your eye." Arthur told him. They had a staring contest for a few moments before Eames looked away. "Point proven." He smiled.

"Rightio. When you can come back with a better argument that a twinkle in the eye and a staring contest, dare say, let's have this conversation again…" Eames rattled off. Arthur just rolled his eyes from beside Ariadne. "Anyways, darling. How did you find out about your sister's ability to create nightmares?" Eames asked. Ariadne suddenly felt her body go ridged.

"Um… I don't believe that's any major concern." She told him.

"I believe that all the concern. Did you invade your long lost sister's mind?" he asked. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

_Thank god. _"Hello?" she answered.

"Ariadne?" Adriana immediately asked.

"What's up?" she replied. There was an edge in her sister's voice that she wasn't exactly sure she was comfortable with, or maybe it was the fact that it sounded creepy calm. It was too calm for Ariadne's taste, too controlled for Adriana's personality.

"We need to talk." Adriana continued.

"I agree."

"I think we need to talk now Ariadne." She sounded a little annoyed.

"Alright." She managed to squeak out.

"Care to meet me at the café by your apartment?" she asked.

"Can I ask what it is you'd like to talk about?"

"Dreams." She said bluntly. Ariadne's throat felt dry.

"So you realized?"

"Bring who ever you wish to help you explain what the hell was going on in my dream." She said sharply before the line died.

"Well she caught on faster than I expected." Ariadne mumbled before slipping the phone back into her pocket.

"Boys, care to come with me to explain to my sister her abilities?" She asked them.

"Arthur, go with her." Cobb told them. Arthur nodded. Before long they were on their way to the Café.

* * *

_xoxo;;_


	5. I Don't Want To Dance

_Chapter Five! Yeah, Yeah! I'm going to try and push out as many chapters in the today and tomorrow as I possibly can. I don't know how long this story is going to end up being. But it may be pretty lengthy. But I have a question:_

_**Would you guys rather me push out all the chapters I have done? Or would you rather them come out like once a week? I move into my dorm Friday, and my life is going to get pretty much sucked away for the first two weeks. What do you guys want?**_

_I really want to get chapter six out to all of you. It's definitely one of my favorite chapters. And i'm sorry if the conversations are sounding to unrealistic or formal. That's how I usually talk on a day-to-day basis. It's hard to write a conversation when the POV isn't set to one certain character. I'm still working on getting it right._

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. Yeah... And she's pretty kick ass. I also don't own I don't Want To Dance... But I do love Hey Monday... A lot. Neeeext!**

* * *

I don't want to Dance: Hey Monday

"You'll never take me home."

Ariadne and Arthur walked into the café and she could immediately spot Adriana. She was sipping on a white teacup with a newspaper in front of her face. They walked up to the table carefully not knowing the reaction her sister would have. She set the cup down onto the saucer and folded the newspaper.

"Good Morning Ariadne." She smiled, her accent thick. "And you are?" she asks.

"I'm Arthur." He shook her hand. Ariadne noted the strange sparkle in her sister's eyes. Her eyes were a clear blue today. It made Ariadne shudder when her gaze falls upon her.

"Talk." She said bluntly while tipping the teacup to her bright crimson lips.

"I went into your dream last night."

"I realized that." She told her.

"I'm sorry… I invaded your privacy."

"I believe you've learned your lesson." She smiled behind the teacup.

"What do you dream of Adriana?" Arthur asked her while leaning forward into the table.

"Nightmares. Always fucking nightmares." Her lips curled into a smirk. "The kind that sticks with you for weeks. The kind that make you feel like you've left your skin. It's the kind of nightmares that keep you awake at night because you fear the one person you have any type of feelings for has died. It's the kind that the people in the dream always get what they want." She had leaned forward and was glaring at him straight in the eye. Her perfectly manicured black nails gently drummed the top of the table. _Click, click, click. _It was driving Ariadne over the edge.

"Adriana." she looked at her sister. Her fingers quit drumming.

"Yes?"

"How do you… How did you do it?" She asked her suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Pull out my worse fears?"

"You did it to yourself. You forced yourself into my dreams and my dreams weren't too thrilled about it." She said calmly. "Now explain to me how the hell you got in my dreams."

"We work with a team of people… We work in a type of security." Arthur started. She kept her face calm. "Subconscious security." He explained.

"Dreams?"

"Yes."

"How?" She leaned forward again. Her chin rested on her knuckles.

"We have a machine that we use. It hooks into the individual's wrist. It's called Dream Sharing."

"Is that what you did to me?" She asked her sister. Ariadne nodded her head mutely. "Never do that again without permission… I can't always stop the people in my dreams." She told her quietly.

"Those are called Projections. When you're killed in a dream you simply wake up." he told her. "Unless you're under heavy sedation."

"And what do you do?" She looked at Ariadne.

"I'm the architect. I create the mazes they use." She told her sister.

"And you?" she looked at Arthur. He remained calm.

"I'm the point-man."

"Hm." She sat back and thought about it. "Well." She chewed over the thought. She was currently sitting at a table with someone who can make a world with her mind and a man who's not afraid to kill._Lovely._

"Would you like to meet the rest of the team?" He asked.

"No." she stood up and threw a few Euros onto the table. "I'd rather have nothing to do with any of it." She said blunt.

"What if I tell you we get paid splendidly." Arthur tried.

"Still don't care." She said cautiously. Ariadne smirked.

"What if I told you it's illegal."

"I'm completely in for it."

"That's what I thought."

"We're similar… You and I." she smiled. Ariadne stood up and offered her, her arm.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, yes we shall." Arthur just smirked. This was the moment when he realized he was going to have his hands full.

* * *

"There's TWO Ariadne's?" Adriana rolled her eyes at Eames question. Ariadne giggled and Arthur sighed.

"No Eames. There's me and then there's Adriana." Ariadne smiled as she sat down beside her sister on the couch.

"There's not much difference between the two of you other than hair color."

"And eyes." Adriana added. She met the whole group. She sat uncomfortably by her sister. In this moment she wondered if maybe she should have listened to her intuition and went with the original idea of staying away. Don't mix family and business.

"We want to see what you can do." Cobb pushed.

"Cobb, she pulls memories out and turns them into nightmares." Adriana picked up the panic in her sister's voice. It was like she was hinting at a secret.

"That doesn't matter." He told her firmly.

"But we both know what she's going to end up pulling out of you."

"Let's see if she can control it shall we?" he asked, pure professionalism in his voice. Adriana bit her bottom lip. "I can help you understand the dream world. To control it." He told her. She watched him carefully. Her sister seemed to trust him, but she couldn't decide if she could. If this was illegal, then you simply couldn't trust any of them, sadly not even her sister.

"She's not liking you Cobb. Go figure." Eames rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked him.

"Well darling... I would be the man that would be the most up to challenging your beautiful little mind." Ariadne could see the anger rise into Adriana's face.

"Deal… Hook me up." Ariadne could hear the venom dripping off her sister's words.

"This will be smashing." He smiled as he rolled up his sleeve.

"You know, if you have any secrets… They're going to come out, and rather quickly." She looked at him.

"We'll see. You're dealing with the best forger." She smirked.

"And you're dealing with a very cocky brit." She smiled when Arthur strapped on the needle. She looked at Arthur and smiled weakly.

"Let's see what you got Little Ari." Eames smirked as he sat back in the lawn chair.

"The name is Adriana, You fool!"

"Rightio." He smirked.

Arthur smiled at Adriana as she was pulled down into a dark slumber.

* * *

xoxo;;


	6. See you in my Nightmares

_Chapter SIIIIIX! Alright. it's short. I'm sorry. But I want this chapter to be focused on the dream... And i'm really excited about the dream. I think it's pretty cool... But don't be too harsh on me! I'm trying and if the dream is a little confusing... Do forgive me. I got so excited while writing it, I understand it... I hope you do too! _

_Alright. I've got some homework I need to do before I move to my dorm. It looks like i'm going to attempt to push out the chapter's rather quickly. But I'd like to give you guys some time to read and review... I'm not going to beg for reviews. But ya know, They really make my day because you guys are pretty kick ass. So... Just sayin'. I pretty much stinkin' love you guys. 3_

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. Don't own the Kanye West song... Really wouldn't want to... He can be a dick. But he has some great rhymes. **

**

* * *

**

See you in my nightmare by Kayne West Feat. Lil Wayne

"I got the right to put up a fight, but not quite 'cause you cut off my light. But my sight is better tonight and I might see you in my nightmare."

The city streets were vacant. Eames felt eerie about the darkness that loomed about the empty buildings. Something felt off. He felt cool air being pushed by the back of his neck. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention. He turned around yet no one was there.

_ "'Ello?" he called out. "Adriana?" he asked. He heard a soft hum coming from afar. He walked cautiously down the street looking into the windows waiting for anyone, anything to come out in any moment. Eames felt around for his totem but he couldn't find it in his normal pocket._

_ "Oh Bloody Hell." He grumbled. It was always with him. He straightened his shoulders. "Of course she's going to go for the comfort items." He spoke to himself._

_ "Eames." He heard his name. It was a whisper that fell off of someone's lips carelessly._

_ "Hmm, yes love?" he asked but no one was there._

_ "Eames." The voice began to get louder. Soon it wasn't just one voice calling his name. But it sounded like hundreds all speaking in different volumes and octaves. Ranging from whispers to screams._

_ "What the blood hell do you want?" he yelled back._

_ "Why?" The voices continued._

_ "What?" he asked._

_ "Why run?" they continued._

_ "Run from what? I'm not running from anything!"_

_ "Why?" They began to scream._

_ "Run from what?" He couldn't move. His feet were planted in the cement. He was facing the shaded windows of a building that he couldn't even see the top of. He's forced to see himself in the reflection of the window._

_ "Yourself!" the voices screamed in unison. His eyes were forced to look at the reflection. He could see the shamble of the man he had become over the years. He wasn't bad looking, and he knew he was rather charming. But over the years he had been loose. Never sticking with one person for more than a night. He could hear the blood pulsing past his eardrums. Scars on his body reminded him of a few of his recent illegal acts. He was a thief and a forger. He was used to being able to change himself and adapt to other peoples characteristics. He packed them onto his body and had the excellent ability to pick up on things quickly. "Who are you?" they hissed like a cobra._

_ "I…I'm…" he stumbled over the words as images of people he's forged passed through the glass. There were only two things in his life he feared. That he'd lose himself in a dream, and that…_

_ "What? What are you running away from?" they screamed through his head. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't make them stop screaming; he couldn't feel his real skin. In the mirror stood Adriana. She smirked._

_ "What are you running from Eames? Who are you running from? Think of those questions, love. Think of them hard." She didn't bother to pull the answers out of him. He knew she could easily. But instead she just gave him a weary smile. Her hand touched the glass and it shattered into his face waking him up._

_ "That was honestly, one of the most disturbing things to watch." Arthur informed Eames when he finally came out of his groggy state. He watched as Adriana stood up, she rested her weight on her right leg. She easily unlatched the needle from her wrist. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Her lips dipped low to his ear. He could feel her breath run across his neck. It was a delicious feeling. He shivered under her hands._

"I'll keep that between us. Who are you?" she asked before she straightened up and walked away towards the bathroom. He fumbled in his pocket and immediately found his totem.

"How the bloody hell did she do that? In the dream she made my totem disappear. It's like she…"

"She was using fear. She was making it feel like reality… So you couldn't figure out where you were." Ariadne told him. He blinked as he held the poker chip in his hand. He spun it onto the table and it clattered to the glass. He picked it up and slid it back into his pocket.

"Your sister's a real charmer." He finally told Ariadne.

"She's something else." She laughed lightly.

"She's scary as hell." His voice was rough and scratchy like he had been screaming for hours. "How did she know my deepest fears?" he asked them.

"She's like her sister. She builds the surroundings and your subconscious must have just filled it in with your fears." Cobb theorized. Eames shivered.

"I hope." He shook his head. "That was… Unnerving."

"I'm guessing you're not going to run your mouth anymore eh?" Ariadne smiled.

"She's a force to be reckoned with… She could have made that scarier…" Eames thought about it.

"It's because she's hasn't harnessed the dream world, she's yet to experience it without a nightmare." Ariadne spoke from her train of thought.

In the bathroom Adriana sits with her back against the wall. Tears streaming down her face. She could feel every emotion that Eames felt in the dream. From the feelings of not knowing who he truly was to the fleeting feeling of control. She shared many of the same fears that he did.

Even the same fear of being left behind by love.

* * *

xoxo;;


	7. Turn It Up

_Hello Chapter Seven! I'm currently working on chapter nine. So you guys are catching up with me! I've decided i'm going to push out all my chapters right now and I'm hoping I can stop somewhere where you guys won't get pissed. But i'm reeeeally going to try to balance Fanfiction(Because I love writing) and School Work(Hopefully won't fall behind). I'm really hoping after I get settled in(TOMORROWWW!) I'll be able to balance my job(Working in the President's office), school(Freshman!), Dorm Life(Hello Dorm mates), and Fanfiction. _

_O_O Pray for my sanity. If you're not a praying type of person... Send me some good wishes. I'm hoping to keep my mind intact. : )_

_P.S. Sorry it's short. Next two chapters won't be!_

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. I'm pretty sure we've covered that. And I don't own Turn It Up by Pixie Lott. But you should definitely go and listen to it. She's a great singer. **

* * *

Turn It Up: Pixie Lott

"Turn it up, Turn it up For the people that say that we're movin' on and we'll be ok."

Adriana pushed her self up off the wall after a few moments. She washed the tears off her face. She took a deep breath. She was ok.

"Adriana?" a voice fluttered into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Arthur pushed the door in.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She looked at him through bloodshot eyes.

"Tell me something that's distracting." She spoke softly. It made Arthur's skin crawl how calm her voice was while she looked so shaken. It reminded him of when Ariadne first woke up after meeting Mal. Fear in her eyes that seemed to burn into his soul. "Anything… Just… Anything Arthur." There was a buzz of anxiety in her voice. Her hands gripping the sink.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was this beautiful girl. I kissed her. I nearly lost her in a dream… But she came back and I've been trying ever since to get her to go out with me for coffee. I'm still trying to figure her out. And now here I am… I'm in love with your sister." Adriana smirked and looked up at Arthur.

"Fantastic! That's simply smashing. Maybe I can help." She mused. Arthur noted her eyes started to clear.

"What exactly happened?" He dared to ask her. She took a deep breath.

"Well… I went into Eames head… I created the space for the nightmare… His subconscious filled it with his fears… Fair enough to say we have a little in common. More than I'm comfortable with." She said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes." She straightened her back and looked into the mirror. Arthur was standing in the doorway. She straightened her plaid shirt. She took in a deep breath before deciding she was ok.

"You're going to need a totem." She nodded her head. "Only you can know the weight of your totem. It should be small enough to place in your pocket. Something to help you remember reality. It should be either to spin, fall, or roll and always land on the same picture or number each time rolled… For instance like a loaded die…" he pulled his out of his pocket. She looked at it and nodded her head.

"Got it." She told him. She walked behind him and back into the warehouse. Eames stared at her dead in the eye. She looked away feeling her cheeks turned five different shades of red.

"You, my darling, have a beautiful mind." He told her while walking up to her. He was standing just a few inches in front of her. She could smell his musky scent. It was a mix of bars and smoke with a hint of expensive cologne.

"Thank you." She stuttered out. She could feel his eyes burn into her. She takes a deep breath. _Keep pressing on._ Her head screams. But she doesn't know what's going on or what she needs to do. Eames stares turns into a reluctant smile before he walks past her.

Something deep inside of her turns. It turns, and she's afraid of the feeling and confused by what it may mean.

Ariadne walks up to her with a look of worry etched into her brow. "You ok Dre?" she asks.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Ari."

"They all may have seen through that. But I know you a little better than you think Dre… What happened in that dream freaked both of you out." Ariadne informed her before walking towards Arthur's desk.

Adriana pushed the tears back. She walked over to the couch and picked up her coat. She felt emotionally spent.

"Be here tomorrow at 9 sharp." Cobb told her. Her face was emotionless. She nodded her head and without a word she walked out of the warehouse and began down the road.

Eames watched as she disappeared through the door. He fought the urge to go after her, to grab her by the shoulders and demand to know anything, anything about the blond. How could she just walk in and extract two of his deepest darkest fears and walk away like so? He knew that even though nothing was said about his fears in the dream that she knew them. When she woke up her eyes held something he wasn't exactly sure of. _I'll keep that between us._ She knew his fears. He was guessing that through the nightmare she was always behind that glass. She felt every emotion. That's why she rushed out of the room when she woke up. She had to empty her heart.

He wanted to grab her and wrap his arms around her. The look in her eyes burned into his mind, that sorrowful smirk in the dream. The way her lips curved up with knowledge of something no one knew about him. He heard what she said to Arthur about them being similar.

If they were similar, he knew they would be running around each other. Never in the same place, never at the same time. But he didn't want that. He wanted to know her.

But he knew his past… He wasn't a one-woman type of man. At least he thought he wasn't.

With ever night that passed with a different person in his bed, he felt just as empty the next morning as he had when he brought them there. Maybe what he needed was just the one perfect girl who could be his constant.

Cobb had his kids. Though Ariadne and Arthur had yet to figure it out, they had each other. But Eames? He had no one.

Something about Adriana screamed to him. But he didn't know how to make something permanent in life when he was still unsure of what he wanted from life.

He was turning 27 that year. He wanted something, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to actually commit to something as permanent as his inner subconscious wanted.

Could love be knocking on his door? And the question that plagued him, would he answer it?

* * *

xoxo;;


	8. Diary of Jane

_Chapter Eight is here. I wrote this before I moved in. I'm now moved in and I have an CRAP load of homework. Two days into classes and i've wrote two papers for my classes, done homework, and all that jazz. But i'm still alive! And I swear I'm still working on this I haven't given up yet! I'm hoping to work on it some more this weekend when I go home. _

_College is fun. But i'm exhausted already. I love you guys! I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I tried. But my brain is kind of frazzled. _

_More to come! (Hopefully) _

_Thanks for stick it out with me!_

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. I'm pretty sure we've covered that. And I don't own Turn It Up by Pixie Lott. But you should definitely go and listen to it. She's a great singer. **

* * *

Diary of Jane: Breaking Benjamin

"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. As I burn another page, As I look the other way. I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane." –Breaking Benjamin

"Put us under for ten minutes." Cobb told Arthur. He looked at him carefully for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Cobb spat back.

"We both know who she'll pull out of your subconscious."

"For once, he has a point, darling." Eames walked through the door. "Let me go down with you." He looked at Adriana. She had a slightly surprised look on her face.

"You're seriously willing to go down again?" She asked.

"Don't fret those pretty curls over yesterday darling. I want to know if you can captivate two people, if you can mix nightmares. We need to see if we can spot something through the nightmares. I'm wondering if you are actually pulling things from our minds, or are you creating the backdrop and we're just filling the area with the memories." He said as he sat down on the lawn chair. She sat up in hers and looked at him. Her face colored with confusion. "Darling, don't fuss. Yesterday was just a taste of what you can do. And I'm addicted. So just deal with it." He said coolly. She blinked at him furiously.

"Are you serious?" She asked. She sounded unsure of her self. Like she didn't want him to come back in.

"Yes. And actually, I have an idea that may work on our next mission. But let's first see what you can do."

"Haven't you seen enough of what I can do?" She asked. She was trying to rub him the wrong way; she was trying her hardest to push him away. He just smirked at her.

"No darling, you have a beautiful mind." He could see her swallow before she slowly sat back in her seat.

"Are you guys ready?" Arthur asked. Cobb let out a huff, slightly displeased that Eames was tagging along but he said nothing.

"Just push the damn button." Adriana huffed.

* * *

_Eames could feel Cobb standing beside him. He looked down to notice he was in a complete three-piece tux. "Are you sure we're not in Arthur's Dream?" he asked Cobb. Cobb just smiled._

_"I'm sure." Eames feeling slightly displeased about the complete tux began to look around the room and noticed immediately familiar gothic architecture. He noticed the high marble ceilings with the delicate arches. The music echoed through the hall. He leaned against the bar and ordered a drink. Cobb walked up beside him._

_"I thought we're supposed to be in a nightmare." Eames wondered out loud. "Unless you're afraid of getting asked to dance, I don't exactly know what this has to do with anything." He muttered._

_"That's because we're not in my nightmare." Cobb said quietly. "We're in Adriana's."_

_"What do you mean?" Eames asked._

_"Instead of us entering my subconscious, we've entered hers. So far, every dream that's happened has been in someone else's subconscious except hers."_

_"You're telling me, we're currently in her subconscious, all these people are her projections… How did you pull that one off?" Eames asked._

_"Very carefully." Was all the answer he could get out of the extractor. They watched from the bar._

_"Where is she?" Eames looked at Cobb from the corner of his eye._

_"She's in the crowd." He told him. Eames nodded his head thinking for a moment before it hit him._

_"How did you design this place? Wait... This is a real place. In England?" Eames asked quickly. He watched Cobb's facial expression carefully. He shook his head no. "You're a horrid liar." Eames barked at Cobb while sitting back on his elbows._

_"Dancers of the angry tango, please step forward." A voice said over the microphone. With that Eames picked up where Adriana was. Her blond hair was in loose waves similar to her sisters down her back. Her eyes were covered with a lace mask. Her body was in a beautiful purple silk dress that hugged her curves, Eames noticed._

_"She's gorgeous." He said slightly breathless._

_"What?" Cobb asked._

_"Nothing." He covered his voice with a cough._

_"Right." Cobb laughed. The strings boomed and the singer began to sing her song about heartbreak, cheating, and busting windows. Eames watched as Adriana walked very slowly and sultry up to a male with short blond hair. When they meet, his hands came to her waist while hers came to the nape of his neck. He spun her around lifting her off the ground until they moved 180 degrees and when he set her down her right leg slid back until she was close to the ground then placed her hands on his waist. She stood up and took a few steps away. While her back was turned a man changed with the blond. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back into his chest. A crossed look came across her face._

_"Did either you or Arthur inform her that she could die in dreams?" Eames asked suddenly._

_"I didn't. I don't know if…" he trailed off as they watched the two. The look in his face was of pure anger. He shook her violently. His body language was evident that he meant business. Before Eames was off the stool the man slapped her across the face. The projects went on like nothing was happening._

_"Eames… We're in a dream." Cobb called after him. He ignored him. When he began to walk closer he could hear the man yelling at her._

_"Who the hell do you think you are Adriana? You're mine." The man snarled. Eames wasn't about to have that. But before he could save Adriana the man pulled a knife out and stabbed Adriana in the stomach. The air was knocked out of her, as her eyes grew huge. Eames watched as the man turned the knife in her stomach. The glow of the dancing quickly left her face as her hands immediately came to her stomach. She noticed Eames walking towards her. Blood was pouring through her fingertips._

_"H-h-help." She stuttered out. She began to panic. Her breath came in pants and stutters. Eames fist contacted the man's jaw. He could hear his teeth break under his contact. The man went tumbling away from them. He caught Adriana before she crashed to the ground. The dream began to crumble under his feet. He picked her up easily in his arms. He noted how light she was. He walked over to the balcony where Cobb was already waiting for him. He nodded to Cobb as both men and Adriana fell over the side of the balcony and went racing towards the ground._

_

* * *

_

Adriana flew forward trying to catch her breath. She quickly tore the middle of her button down shirt open revealing a tank top underneath. She ran her finger along a thin white scar. Tears streamed down her face as she ripped the needle out of her wrist and threw it too the ground she jumped out of her seat and began to walk away.

Eames opened his eyes a few moments after that. He pulled the needle out carefully and looked at Arthur who looked calm. Ariadne was completely stunned.

"What happened?" She asked the moment she heard the metal doors slammed.

"Cobb was being a dick like usual." The words rolled off his tongue. "Have you got her file together yet?" He asked Arthur.

"Yes." Eames nodded his head before following Adriana. Eames slid his coat on and walked out into the snowy weather. Adriana was pacing back in forth. Blood trickled down her arm from her wrist. When she heard Eames approach she jumped away from him.

"S-s-stay away." She muttered.

"It's me… Eames… You're alright." He tried to bring her from the edge.

"W-w-what happened?" She asked her usually clear eyes were cloudy. Between her fingers he noticed her totem. It was an amulet. It had a dark purple stone in the center. She flipped it between her fingers nervously.

"Cobb made a place from your past… and your subconscious filled it with something you've experienced, a memory." He stated calmly. He heard a sob break from behind her lips. She started shaking violently. He walked over and claimed her in his arms while she cried in his chest until he wrapped the coat around her shivering body.

"It's ok darling. I'm here." He muttered into her ear as she cried. Snow stuck in her hair and on her wet eyelashes.

"Why would he do that?" She sobbed.

"I… I don't know." Eames was at a tad loss for words. He had never seen her so vulnerable. Not like he's seen much out of her, but she didn't strike him as a type of woman who would cry, let alone sob.

Her warmth was soaking through his clothes and he wanted to hold her there forever. He realized, in this moment, that he never wanted to let her go. He didn't want her to have to face the explanations of the dream that were to come.

She looked up into his handsome face. She noticed a far off look in his eyes. She took a step away from him. His gaze met hers. He noticed the now dried blood on her pale wrist was staining it red. He grabbed her wrist with his right hand and brought it close to him. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away what he could. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly taking another step back.

"For what?"

"For… for everything." She said softly. Almost so soft that he almost thought she hadn't said it. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. His hands slid down the edge of her jaw, and he pushed her chin up so their eyes met.

"Adriana… What happened?" he finally asked her. She took a deep breath. And adverted her gaze.

"That's a long story." She smiled at him "A really long story."

"I've got the time."

* * *

_xoxo;;_


	9. Safety in the Darkness

_Neeext. I love you guys. I'm sorry if this is a little confusing. I'm trying really hard to balance out this, and 10 page papers... Seriously. I get to write 7 pages on art history. O.o. Sooo. Gotta question? Lemme know! It may take me a while, but I will reply!_

**I don't own any one you recognize... But Adriana is mine. I'm pretty sure we've covered that. I don't own Safety in the Darkness by Kids in the Way. **

* * *

Safety In the Darkness: Kids In the Way

"And I will find you there, somewhere in the dark, buried in a place between dead and broken hearts. There's safety in the darkness. I have left these shores to face the tempest night that stirs the stars against the waters with its storms the sirens sing their song. It's like a thousand hands that pull me down and break the course I travel on. The ocean fills my lungs, drowning out the sun. It's rising in my lungs, I can't breathe. I close my eyes to see the light that's leading Me." – Kids in the Way

The room was filled with dreaded silence as Adriana sat beside Eames. For the first time she felt her walls come down. She took a deep breath as she flipped the amulet between her fingers.

"I don't know where to start…" She never looked up from her hands. They shook violently. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"How about you start at the beginning?" Eames asked. She shook her head.

"I honestly don't think I can. I don't know where to start. I just… It's all too confusing. It's hard to focus on what was truly the beginning of it all. Just ask a question and I'll answer it." She muttered. The purple stone glimmered from the incandescent light.

"What happened with the man in your dream?" Arthur asked. Cobb had debriefed the rest of the crew when he woke up.

"Anthony." She sighed his name. It stuck on her tongue like venom. "He was a dick. When I first moved in with my grandparents after my mother died, I started taking dance classes. By the time high school ended I was the best in the shop. It came like second nature to me, similar to how creation comes to Ari. When I got to college I continued my work along with my studies. Anthony came to me my freshman year asking me if I wanted to dance for the rest of my life. I immediately jumped at the chance. I signed with the Dance Company when I was nineteen. I didn't know at the time that if I took the chance, I would lose everything. My home, my family, my boyfriend Eric; when I took that chance I honestly walked away from civilization." She stared at the glimmering purple stone. She held it tightly while burying her head in her hands.

"Why did he stab you?" Cobb asked her.

"Why did he say you were his?" Eames intercepted the question with his.

"Well, both those questions play hand in hand. When I brought up to Anthony that I wanted out of his contract that I wanted to go back to school and to Eric he became angry. Anthony owned one of the most famous dancing companies in England. But he let me leave but under strict warning. That if I ever stepped out into public again, he would kill me. Of course I didn't believe him. Why would he want to kill me? Just because I was leaving the company didn't mean I wanted to leave on bad terms. I thought he was just angry. But he wasn't.

"Eric and I got back together immediately. He gave me the amulet that I use as my totem. He was murdered the night I was stabbed. His friend's parents were having a big party for politicians. They loved the elegance Eric and I had when we danced together. During the Tango… Anthony appeared. He started to scream at me telling me I was his. When I tried to fight back he…" She took a deep breath. She looked away from everyone's stares. "He stabbed me in the abdomen. I was in the hospital for a few weeks. I was lucky he didn't kill me. But he did kill Eric. I don't know if they ever caught him. After that situation, I went into hiding. I worked for a few companies doing bookwork and had some shitty boyfriends who were jerks. But I have never touched a dance floor since." She looked up to them. Ariadne looked like she was about to jump off her chair and bound towards her. Arthur looked slightly angered, Cobb, well she couldn't tell how he was feeling. She wanted to punch him in the jaw. And when her eyes met Eames, his were dark.

"I've found safety in the shadows. Not going out into public, it's been rough but no one I've cared for has gotten hurt. That's all that matters. I'll find my way around. I seem to have a pretty good job at screwing with people's minds. If I ever met Anthony again, I have no doubt I'd beat the living shit out of him." she rattled off trying to calm down the emotions or the lack there of in the room. Eames' hand came down and patted her knee.

"You're a strong woman. It seems like you and your sister have that in common." He smiled. She smiled back weakly before looking back down at her hands. The amulet was an oval with a dark purple jewel in the middle. On the backside of the gun grey metal words were engraved in a beautiful script.

_It's a heart slow beating that makes us grow old._ She ran her thumb over the words. When she was in a dream the letters are reflected backwards.

She closed her eyes and held back the fear that maybe Anthony knew where she was, or who she was with. She bit the side of her lip as she tried to push the fear back.

This fear would get her nowhere and she knew that. She needed to stop thinking about him. The paranoia would in the end hurt her more than anyone else. She wanted to live her life. She wanted to move away from the pain of her past. She missed Eric, but she was over the tragedy. All she wanted was to be left alone and to dance again.

All she wanted was to be able to dance again.

"Dre…" her head snapped up when she heard her sister's voice break into her head.

"Yeah Ari?"

"You ok?"

"Am I ever ok?" She asked her. No venom in her voice, just an honest question.

"I have no idea." Her sister smiled. They stood up and started walking to Ariadne's Corner.

"Me either." She smirked as she looked down at her hands.

"You know… You have this certain look in your eye when you're talking to Eames… Is there a reason behind that?" Ariadne asked.

"Um… No?" Adriana wasn't exactly sure herself.

"Huh. You've got me fooled."

"Well… I don't know Ari. I mean… I don't know. It's just…" She hesitated. Everything was meshing together in her head. "My life is confusing. I have to be careful, ya know?" She tried to push.

"Dre, if there's anyone in this world that would take care of you, it would be Eames." She stated bluntly. It wasn't often that Ariadne was so blunt. But it seemed she was going to take it upon herself to be blunt today.

_Today of all days. _Dre rolled her eyes.

"So, now you guys know about me. What's next? What do I do next?" Dre asked Cobb. Arthur had an apprehensive look in his eyes. It felt like he was begging her to run. Run away from what her sister couldn't. But she ignored that idea.

"We begin the next mission." Cobb told her.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Taking down a French Mafia leader." Cobb's said with a smirk dripping off his lips.

* * *

If you guys can tell me where "It's a heart slow beating that makes us grow old." comes from... And be the first? I'll send you an excerpt from the next chapter.

I'm sorry guys. My updates will be spaced out a tad bit. College is pretty hardcore. But I'm NOT GIVING UP. I looove you!


	10. Express

I'm Back BITCH! Yeeess. Man. I've missed writing for fun. Not righting 5 page papers EVERY week for the last 3 months or the 15+ paper for class. Yeah, I rather enjoy writing because I WANT TO. So. I'm sorry if this one is a little rusty. I'm getting back into the swing of things.

Also, what do you guys think about me maybe playing with POV's? Would that be a turn on? Or Turn off? And I'm fearing this may turn up into an 'M' due to language, fighting, and well... Sex. Duh. I mean. Look at Dre. She oozes it. We all know who we want her with. And Ariadne and Arthur? Hellloooo. I mean. Goodness...

This tension between all of them is so thick I could cut it with a fucking knife. Yeah. Anyways. **I don't own anything**. Other than my characters. Much love kiddos.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Express

"It's a style, it's a need… It's Burlesque."

"We're doing what?" Dre asked Cobb.

"Nice way to bring that on slowly." Ariadne laughed.

"Always dramatic." Eames rolled his eyes.

"Cobb dramatic? No Eames. I'm quite sure that's typically you." Arthur rattled off.

"Oh love, I'm heartbroken." Eames smirked.

"Pierre de Marseilles is the leader of the Unione Corse, a crime ring that is based out of Corsica and Marseilles here in France. Some politician's want to knock him out of control. He owns a line of clubs here in Paris. They believe he uses those clubs as a major Money and Drug trafficking headquarters. The Government officials need evidence though. That's when we're called in. They need to know where his cartel is getting the drugs so they can arrest him. It won't be easy, he's been trained to resist extraction." Arthur told her quickly while handing her the folder with all the background he had on Pierre.

"And what do you exactly expect from me?" Adriana asked next.

"We need you to be able to distract him and bring him into a room in the club that has been bought for us to use. He has a love for dancers. Especially when they're twins." Adriana noted that Arthur's words nearly caught in his throat.

"So you're expecting me to teach my sister how to be seductive and bring a mafia leader into a room to then enter his head and attempt to extract information all the while fighting against his mind?" Adriana tried to sum up the thought.

"Yes." Cobb answered. "That's exactly what we want you to do."

"And learn how to control my dreams?" her throat gripped around the words. "And control the… The people in my dreams?" She asked.

"You can't exactly control the projections." Arthur told her.

"No. She can." Eames said while in thought. "She did it to me. But when she's the subject of the dream she can't. But when she's the dreamer… It's like an orchestra and she's the conductor." Eames looked at Dre for a long moment. She turned her head to her sister.

"I would love to teach you how to bea ho, but sweetie… I can't. I can't make you feel a way if you don't want it." Dre told her sister.

"Then what are you planning on doing?" Ariadne asked.

"I have an idea. I think if you're exposed to my old life you'd learn quicker. I think if you saw how… Fun… It is, you'll be more interested. We're going dancing tonight." Her sister smiled. Ariadne felt the color drain from her face.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"No." Cobb told them.

"What?" Adriana asked him.

"You can not be seen in public until we're ready for this mission to go underway." Adriana scoffed at him. She gave him a sarcastic laugh before she stood up.

"Hear you me. If you're dealing with a mafia leader. One night will not be enough for either of us to seduce him. It will take multiple nights. You can't just go to one club. You have to be known in all of them to get any owner to recognize you. You have to have a name. I would know these things Cobb." She gave him a long stare.

"If you compromise…"

"Don't jinx yourself." She bit back with bitterness dripping from her words. She looked at Ariadne. "If it would make you feel better we can make Arthur come with us." Ariadne nodded her head letting out a sigh of relief.

"If Arthur goes, I go." Eames leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Adriana took a deep breath.

"Alright. Fine. But both of you have to stay non-conspicuous." She rubbed the temples of her head.

"We will." Eames tried to soothe the frazzled look on her face.

"Arthur. No suits." Adriana spat. Eames busted out into laughter.

"No suits." Arthur smiled at both the girls.

"Meet up with us at ten inside of Elements. You'll find us at the bar." Both the boys nodded their heads. "Ariadne. Let's go. It's time to slut you up." Adriana smiled at her sister. She noticed the color again drain from her face.

She pulled Ari into the bedroom and pulled open the door to her closet. Adriana began to look through the clothes. _Jeans… Jeans… Blouse… Blouse… Tee-shirt… Tee-Shirt… Scarf, Scarf what the hell? _

"Ariadne. Seriously…" She groaned.

"What?" she blushed.

"You're too much of a good girl. I swear." She walked out of the closet and placed her hands on her hips. She had to think up something quick. "Alright… Let me see." She pulled open a duffle bag she had brought with her.

"What are you planning?" Ari asked.

"Here. Wear these. Don't ask questions." Adriana threw her sister a one-size-too-small pair of jeans and a white shirt. She pulled them on quickly.

"I made a call. You do know I used to live in Paris… Before I was signed up for the troupe correct?" Dre called to her sister.

"I gathered that from your file." Ariadne came out in the clothes.

"You read my file?" Dre paled.

"Yeah." Ari tried to play it off. "I didn't read all of it. Just… Some of the stuff."

"Hopefully none of the self discriminating stuff… Right?" Dre looked at her.

"Right." Ari smiled.

"Right. Anyways. We're going to the place I used to work."

"Where you worked?"

"Yeah. I called my old boss. She wants me to do a number tonight. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't excited."

Ariadne smiled. At least tonight, she was safe. Dre stretched her legs and strapped on a pair of heels and Ari noted the clothes on her sister. She wore a tight corset. It looked like two white hands covered the bust and trailed around to the back and disappeared under her black tutu that was lined with White. Her black studded diamond heels glittered in the dimly lit room of Ariadne's apartment. She watched her sister walk over and pick up her coat and slip it onto her bare arms.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Ariadne nodded her head.

"What kind of club is this again?" Ariadne tried to keep pace with her sister's strides. They were confident. They were sexy. Ariadne tried to take note of how her sister carried herself. Dre had a confidence that Ariadne always wanted. She wanted the ability to be sexy, to look sexy, to act sexy. She wanted to have the essence of female superiority.

"It's called Elements." Her sister chose her words carefully and Ariadne picked up on that quickly.

"What kind of club is it?" She asked again.

"It's a Burlesque club."

"Like… A strip club?" Dre could hear the disdain in her sister's voice. She turned suddenly towards her sister.

"Never, ever in a million years call a Burlesque a strip club. We work hard. It's an original style Burlesque. It's dancing and singing. We do not dance on polls. We practice our asses off. Strippers are paid because they need the money. We're paid because we're that good." Ariadne shifted uncomfortably. "We don't dance to please others. We dance because we wish to please ourselves." Adriana spoke with a confidence that made Ariadne wish she knew how to bottle it up and use it.

They rounded a tight corner and entered an alley. The line curled around the block but when the bouncer noticed Ariadne's sister he was more than excited.

"Drew!" He smiled.

"Drew?" Ariadne asked her sister.

"Think of a name you've never been called. Never let a man know your real name here. Your name is your treasure. That's your first lesson. With your own name you'll find confidence you would have originally hidden. It's the confidence that you know no one knows you, and you have the ability not to care." She spoke quickly to her sister.

"Alright. Got it."

"Lotus." Dre smiled to the bouncer.

"I see that he couldn't keep you down." Dre knew who he was referencing.

"No. No he couldn't."

"Going to dance tonight?"

"That's what I've been told." She smiled.

"Can't wait to see you." He let the girls enter.

"What about the boys?" Ariadne asked her sister.

"I've already got that worked out. Don't worry about it."

"But what…" Her sister stopped her.

"I have it covered. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she pushed her sister into the throng of people towards the bar.

"Drew!"

"Alex!" She smiled towards the bartender.

"Whoa. There are two of you." He smiled. "And I know I'm not drunk yet." Adriana rolled her eyes.

"What name do you want to go by?" Dre asked her sister.

"Um…"

"This is Arian." Dre smiled at the bartender.

"Arian? What a weird name. I swear your parents were fucked up." Alex brought over two shots and set them down.

"Where are theses from?" Dre asked the bartender.

"Some guy from across the bar." She smiled and he walked away.

"Don't drink them. Don't touch them. Don't even look at them." Dre spoke with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Why?" Her sister asked.

"You do it. It makes the person who sent them believe you're interested." She remained calm. A few moments later Ariadne could see the two men she was so worried over walking towards them.

"Good evening ladies." Eames smirked while taking in the now freed skin of Adriana.

"What are your names." Arthur knew of the ways of the burlesque dancers.

"Drew." Dre smiled at Eames.

"Arian." She smiled at Arthur then looked down at her hands nervously.

"Face turned up beautiful." Dre smiled softly to her nervous sister. "You're beautiful. Lesson three. Stand strong. You do have a beauty that girls are jealous of." Ariadne nodded.

"Ok."

"Back straight. Shoulders back. Nothings hotter than nice posture. It shows off your figure." The Adriana's British accent made the word figure sound odd to Ariadne's ears. She straightened her posture. By this point she could really use something to drink but she continued to ignore the shots beside her.

"Can we get rid of these?" Eames pointed at the shots. Alex the bartender nodded.

"I believe it's time for me to take my leave… Gentleman. Ari. I would find a seat before the show begins." Dre smiled deviously.

"What?"

"She's performing." Ariadne told Arthur.

"You can't."

"How did you expect you were going to get into my old place of employment?" Adriana smirked. Eames had a look of shock flicker across his face.

"You worked here." He asked.

"For a short time. Far too short I fear. There are only a few things I'm excellent at. This is one of them." She slid elegantly off the stool and walked away.

* * *

It sucks, I know. But the groove is coming back slowly. I swear it is. So um... Don't kill me? I'll update in a few days. Thank GOODNESS for Break!


End file.
